


Ambitious Goals

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #445: Ambition.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ambitious Goals

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #445: Ambition.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Ambitious Goals

~

Andromeda, holding Teddy, waved goodbye, stepping into the Floo. Harry collapsed onto the sofa beside Severus. “Bloody hell,” he whispered. 

“Indeed,” groaned Severus, clearly exhausted. 

Harry eyed their destroyed living room. “You know how we were talking about adopting?” 

“Perhaps we were a bit too ambitious,” said Severus. 

“Maybe.” Harry rested his head on Severus’ shoulder. “Ambition’s good, though, right?”

“Generally, yes.” Severus sighed. “Right now my most ambitious goal is to get to bed, however.” 

Harry grinned. “That I can handle.” He concentrated. A moment later they were sprawled in bed. “Better?”

Severus hummed, rolling over onto Harry. “Infinitely.” 

~

“I thought Teddy exhausted you,” Harry murmured afterward. 

Severus’ arms tightened around him. “He did. He’s certainly...energetic.” 

“So are you,” said Harry. “After all, you had energy left over to shag me.” He toyed with Severus’ nipple. “Maybe we’re _not_ being too ambitious. Maybe we can handle a baby just fine.” 

“Making love to you is nothing like having a baby,” Severus said. He chuckled. “After all, once I satisfy you I get to sleep relatively uninterrupted.” 

“Relatively,” agreed Harry, pressing against Severus once again. “Although, I think you underestimate your stamina. Shall I prove it?” 

Severus hummed. “Please.” 

~


End file.
